Water pumps which are now in service generally have a mixed flow impeller that allows too much air into the fluid intake of the pump. These pumps discharge the air along with the water through their outlets or exit nozzles. At all times, the air is in the form of air bubbles and these air bubbles burst inside the housing of a pump, causing extremely high pitched whining noises. These noises are called implosions or cavitations which erode the working surfaces of the impeller of a pump and/or the internal passages of the pump housing. It is, therefore, desirable to minimize the amount of air which is allowed to pass through a water pump to eliminate the implosions or cavitations and thereby extend the life of the impeller and the housing surfaces of the pump. The present invention provides a liquid pump which avoids this problem.